RETO DRAMIONE : EN HAllowen
by snom
Summary: 1 REto Dramione ella dolida, y el dispuesto a...Dejen reviews, ONESHOT


"**En Hallowen"**

Reto Draco/Hermione

"_Misterio es que en comprensión,  
no cabe de criatura:  
y sólo en vida más pura,  
los justos comprenderán  
que el amor salvó a Don Juan  
al pie de la sepultura" _

_Don Juan Tenorio, J.Zorrilla_

-¿Esta noche también, Herms?- le dijo Ron, cuando recién llegado a la sala común vio a su amiga bajando de su habitación, y con una pila de libros en las manos, se dirigió a Harry para pedirle, por favor, el poder usar su capa.

-Acaso te la estoy pidiendo a ti, Ronald? Mira Harry- dijo volviéndose otra vez hacia el niño que sobrevivió- tengo deberes que terminar, apuntes que pasar a limpio, y libros que repasar. Los exámenes de Diciembre están más cerca de lo que pensáis, y debo ponerme a ello.

-Pero Hermione,-le dijo con mucha delicadeza el moreno- hoy es Hallowen y hay una fiesta en donde los alumnos de 6 y 7 nos juntaremos en el Gran Comedor, para celebrar el día de los difuntos, que es, como bien tu ya sabrás, una fecha importante para los magos,además –dijo mirando con picardía a Ron- después habrá una pequeña "reunión", para algunos amigos en la Sala de los Menesteres, fuera de la mirada inquisidora de McGonagall, donde todos podremos ser un poco mas libres.

-Mira, Harry, te agradezco que me recuerdes lo de la fiesta de esta noche, ya que ese es uno de los motivos por el que quiero ir a la Biblioteca y estudiar.

-Pero Hermy – le contestó el pelirrojo- si va a ser muy divertido, habrá cena, bebida, las brujas de McBeth, y además, para más morbo, todos iremos disfrazados, y con mascaras, nadie nos va a reconocer.

Mira, todos los motivos que hay para que te animes y vengas:

1º tu ya tienes traje- en ese momento Hermione muy colorada lo miró con cara asesina- ya se que no debería saberlo- le contestó- pero a mi hermanita se le escapó.  
2º habrá comida, MUCHA comida y  
3º No te va a reconocer nadie, no te preocupes, no se alejaran hoy de ti, porque no sabrá, que eres tú, jejejeje. ¿¿¿ No es genial???

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, no eres mas estúpido porque tus pecas aun no han aprendido a hablar- se giró sobre si misma, agarró la capa que le tendía Harry, y sin mirar hacia atrás se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se viró APRA mirarlos y les dijo

-Pasad buena noche

-Herm- dijo una chica pelirroja- aun queda bastante rato para la fiesta. Estudia, lee, haz lo que desees… y piénsatelo. Tu disfraz esta sobre tu cama, esperándote

-Gracias, Ginny… Ya veremos lo que hago. Que os divirtáis

Cabizbaja y con pocas ganas de fiesta vagaba por los pasillos, intentando meter en su atiborrada mochila la capa, cuando de repente, al final de un pasillo de la 2ª planta…

-Ouch….- Se calló al suelo, desparramando todos los libros y apuntes que traía consigo- Lo siento- dijo aun mirando al suelo- Perdóname, pero no te vi.

-Tenias que ser tú- dijo la otra persona que como ella también estaba sentada en el frío pasillo- tan metida estas en los malditos libros, que ya no te acuerdas de andar- ese arrastre excesivo, ese tono malicioso,.. No podía ser otra que Él- asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy- le contestó ella, pero con la mirada puesta en los pergaminos sueltos que aun andaban esparcidos por el corredor.

-Mírame cuando te este hablando, Granger, o es que tus asquerosos padres no te dieron ni buena sangre, ni buena educación??- le expelo con dureza y frialdad  
-…  
-No me contestas, Granger? Que te pasa, que de tanto leer te has vuelto tonta, o loca?

Él deseaba enfrentarse a ella, no sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba.

Muchas veces en estos años, había hecho esto, buscarle las cosquillas, simplemente para hacerla rabiar y ver cuan poder podía tener sobre ella.

Le gustaba ver como ella se inflaba de orgullo, porque otra cosa tal vez no tuviera, pero orgullo, tanto o más que el, y eso le gustaba, no lo reconocería nunca, pero en ciertos aspectos gustaba de ella.

La mirada de esos ojos marrones cuando estaba furiosa daba incluso más miedo que los de su "adorada" padre. Pero con la diferencia de que a ella no le hacia falta usar un crucio con él para rebajarle los humos, ella era más inteligente, y su forma de contestarle le hacia mucho más daño que cualquier maldición que le pudieran echar.

-¿Que quieres? Porque si es pelea, hoy no la vas a tener- le dijo ella tranquilamente mientras ordenaba dentro de su mochila todas sus cosas, y con una parsimonia impropia de ella

-Espera, no te he dado permiso para que te marches- le dijo estando el ya en pie- Ahora estás solita¿no me temes por lo que te puedo hacer?, en estos momentos no tienes ni al cara-rajada, ni al pobretón para defenderte¿sabes?, ahora podría estar haciéndote mucho daño.

-Haz lo que gustes, Malfoy, que yo me voy a la Biblioteca- le contestó ella como si no hubiera estado escuchando lo anterior

-Es que no vas a prepararte para la fiesta?,…., aunque es comprensible, si vas a disfrazarte de monstruo tampoco necesitas mucho tiempo, no?- le dijo el riéndose

-Adiós- dijo pasando por su lado

-¿Te.. he…dicho, a caso, que …puedes…irte?- Agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que se detuviera, el le habló muy cerca de su oreja- Date la vuelta, ya

A ella eso le erizó todo el vello de la nuca, y como si sus pies solos le obedecieran a el, ella viró

-Eso está mejor, Granger- y se pegó a ella, dejando sus cuerpos muy pegados- No se que te pasa, y realmente no me importa- se mintió el mismo- pero créeme cuando te digo que hoy no eres tú, y sin que te sirva de precedentes te diré que me decepcionas. Te creía mas inteligente como para ponerte así por la comadreja

Ella se sorprendió, como podía aquel rubio, cuerpo de adonis y egocéntrico, saber que le había pasado en la sala con ron?

-Ves como te conozco mejor de lo que te crees??- le dijo soltándola un poco de su amarre- bueno, te decía, que te creía mas inteligente como para hacerle caso al idioma del pobretón, nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para creer que tiene un montón de zorritas a su lado por lo guapo que es y por lo bien que juega al Quidittch. Al rey Weasley nadie le ha explicado aun que la fama se la diste tú, y el cara-rajada.

Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero tenia razón, desde que Ron tenia Club de Fans, que lo perseguían por todas partes y a todas horas, se había vuelto insoportable, sobretodo con ella.

-También te diré, que pensaba que eras mas valiente- y se volvió a agarrar con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que lo que le iba a decir lo escuchara mas gente- nadie me ha humillado como tu, a veces, sin ni siquiera levantar la varita. Y hoy te escabulles de tus miedos, de la comadreja y de San Potter, de la fiesta, e incluso de mi- Se acercó más a ella, no dejando ni un milímetro de sus cuerpos separados- No deberías mostrarte vulnerable, Hermione, sobre todo cuando la guerra se aproxima- Y diciéndole esto, le besó en el cuello- Debes seguir siendo como hasta ahora, o sino la primera en caer en la batalla serás tú, y yo quiero que me esperes. Para esto nos necesitamos, cariño.

Le apartó el cabello de la chica que le tapaba parte de la cara, y con una delicadez fuera de lo habitual, la acercó a una puerta abierta, que daba a una vacía aula, y allí, le acarició la cara, y posando una de sus manos en su nuca, y la otra en su baja espalda, la besó.

_Me está besando, OH dios mío, me besa. Y de que manera lo hace. No Jane, no estás pensando en que es bueno, no debes pensar eso, es Malfoy, tu enemigo, el egocéntrico, engreído, guapísimo, cuerpazo, que trae a todas las chicas del colegio locas, y me besa a mi, a Hermione Gragea, la sabelotodo, su enemigo, la única que ha sido capaz de  
golpearlo, y ME GUSTA_

_Que suave que son sus labios, y que piel tiene aterciopelada, que caliente que tiene la cara, y que bien me está besando. OH, sigue así preciosa, y entreabre un poco más la boca, que quiero saborearte aun mas si cabe. No me creo que nos estemos dándonos el lote ella y yo, bueno yo si, porque no hay tía que se me resista, pero ella, OH, lo que me ha costado hacer esto, y como lo he estado deseando durante tanto tiempo._

La mano de Draco se perdió dentro de su camisa, y la de Hermione ya tocaba el torso de el, cuando se apartó de ella, y besándola de frente, le dijo, sin despegar los labios

-Te espero en la fiesta. Herms- se giró y salió de la sala.

Y allí se quedó ella, con la respiración entre costada y aun saboreando en su paladar el sabor de él. No sabia que había pasado, solo que eso le había gustado, y de que manera.

-Um… Menta- dijo ella mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, que segundos antes estaban siendo ocupados por los de el.

-Esto no termina así

Y diciendo esto, se levanto del pupitre donde se había sentado, y se dirigió a su habitación, porque esa noche ella iría a la fiesta , y no sería ella, sino la persona que él quería que fuera, lo dominaría, y el terminaría aceptando lo que ella le pidiese, para poder sacarlo de los infiernos.

Ella sería su Doña Inés, y el su Don Juan


End file.
